A Woman Can Be Tough
by wondertitch
Summary: Sequel to Nothing's hers. Iggy and Fang come how to a Max they're not used to.


**Title: A Woman Can Be Tough**

**Author: Wondertitch**

**Summary: Max comes home to find she owns nothing.**

**Rating: PG13**

**Pairing: One sided Max/Fang. Fang/Iggy**

**WARNING: Two boys will engage in romantic activity, some violence and also coarse language. If you have a problem with that, leave. If not, welcome! **

**Disclaimer: Don't tell anyone, but I own nothing. Sort of like Max. So I'd appreciate no one tell James Patterson I've stolen his Characters.**

**A/N: You know you want to read and review… Don't as me why, you just do.**

_Didn't I make you feel  
Like you were the only man?  
Didn't I give you everything  
A woman possibly can?  
But with all the love I give you  
Its never enough  
I'm gonna show you baby  
That a woman can be tough_

_Take another little piece of my Heart - Dusty Springfield (_I'm hardcore!

_

* * *

_

The door creaked. Giggling followed, then the slam of the door. For a while she heard nothing, then they stumbled onto the first step.

She jumped. It was happening. She slowly sat at the end of the bed.

Second and third step.

Would they go into Iggy's room and stay blissfully unaware that she was in the next room?

Fourth, fifth, sixth.

Or would they come in here?

Seventh, eighth.

To make love in her marriage bed.

Ninth, tenth.

And then see her sitting there.

Eleventh, twelfth.

Max's blood began to boil. Hadn't been she been the perfect wife? Hadn't she changed enough for him? Didn't she love, honour and obey just so?

They were on landing.

There was a pause in their movement. Max's fist clenched, her teeth jammed shut. If they didn't come in she would go out. She could hear them kissing. Kissing! The door handle went down; everything seemed to happen in slow motion. She could feel her heart beat, hear every breath come in and out; the door slowly swung open, gaining speed as it went until the world was as normal.

Fang didn't see her at first. His top was on the floor by his feet and he was busy fumbling with Iggy's pants. Max remained still, watching. He paused for a moment to kiss Iggy, then stopped suddenly mid-kiss. He turned to face her; she remained still.

Iggy moaned. "Why've you stopped?"

He tried to lean in again, but Fang's hand silently stopped him. He looked as if he'd shut down.

"Fang, what's up?" He asked playfully.

"Hi Iggy." Max said with mock amusement.

"Shit."

"Shit's right you bastard." She shouted.

"Max!" Fang shouted back. "You can't-"

"Yes I can. I can say whatever the hell I want when my husband starts fucking another man!" despite the yelling, she still hadn't moved from the bed.

"Max-" Iggy tried to plead.

"Shut up!" Max spat, then turned back to Fang. "How long has it been going on for? Days, weeks, months… Years?" Fang looked away and Iggy bowed his head in what Max could only hope was shame. "Oh, I see. Well, it all makes sense now. I thought I was my fault you haven't touched me for ages, now I know it's his." She wanted so desperately to be able to throw a look at him, not for Iggy's sake but for Fang's. But she couldn't bring herself to look at him, either of them.

Her mind started racing; racing so fast she felt as if she was going insane. Years it had been going on for, years. Right under her nose, right under their roof, in her rooms. Suddenly she leapt off of the bed.

"You've done it in here before haven't you?" Silence. "In this room, in this bed. Haven't you! And then you let me sleep in it. God, you're sick." She covered her mouth with her hand. She felt water come to her eyes, but bit them back, refusing to show any emotion in front of them.

"I'm so sorry Max. We're so sorry." Iggy's sightless eyes filled with tears as they darted around the room.

Finally she brought herself to face him. "I said shut up! Did you get off on it? The lying. The deceit. Did you even think about me?"

"Max, stop it, it's not his fault." Fang barked, "Now calm down."

Max's head spun round so that she was now facing him. "Whose fault is it then, Fang?" He looked like a rabbit caught in headlights; it was clearly a new experience to have someone fight back. "And stop ordering me around, that pathetic Max left the moment you walked through that door with him. I'm through taking your orders, Fang. Leader Max is back and she's got a score to settle."

"I'm so-" Iggy tried again, but Max cut him off again.

"If you say sorry once more I swear I will punch you." Once again she felt her mind race too fast for her mouth. Anger built up inside her as she eventually on. "How dare you? How dare you come into my house and steal my husband? How dare you say you're sorry when your arm is still around him? How dare you say that word you don't intend to stop it? You're not even saying it because you care about me; you're trying to protect your own feeble hide."

Iggy released him, much to Fang's displeasure. "But we are. We were going to tell you, but it got out of control. I'm so sorry you had –"

It wasn't fair. Iggy had no way of knowing she was going to hit him, but Max didn't care about fairness. "I warned you about that word." She spat as she look at the floored Iggy.

"You bitch!" Fang went to punch her, but she grabbed his fist and side kicked him into Iggy's bedroom door and through it. He yelped as he landed on his left wing.

He started to get up, but Max was there to kick him down. "Wasn't I a good enough wife for you? Didn't I do everything for you? Everything you wanted?" She kicked him again for good measure, but he knew not to move. "You could have told me when it started. I would have understood. But you had to lie like the slimy toad you are."

Hot, angry tears fell on the floor now as she bent down and picked him up by the throat. "I'm going now. Give me half an hour and I'm gone. That poor son of a bitch has no idea what you'll do to him, but if you so much as lay a finger on him I'll beat the shit out of you until they're picking you out of the carpet." She threw him to the ground. "Got it?"

Max walked back to Fang's room before he could answer, stopping to help Iggy up. "Do you really love him?"

Iggy nodded.

Max just hung her head and sighed. Looking up at him again she said "Do you really think that he loves you?"

"I hope so."

"Me too," she turned to walk into the bedroom, then hesitated for a moment. "Don't be an idiot when it comes to him. Promise me you'll give as good as the bastard gives you."

"Max," Iggy wanted to tell her she was wrong, but instead just said "Bye."

Max looked around and sighed. "Bye Iggy." And for the first time in years, she smiled.

* * *

**So, opinions? What do you think? Any good? Oh yeah, Dusty Springfield rocks my socks!**


End file.
